A New Need for New Gundams
by DRAGON TAMER LIBRA
Summary: Chapter 6 iz up. Read and Review flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

AN: When I refer to the Gundams from Gundam Wing they are the customs (aka the Gundams from the Endless Waltz)  
  
A New Need for New Gundams  
  
The Gundams were destroyed. Nations had disarmed. Peace had been reached. The Gundam pilots were now able to rest. Duo became a simple junk yard manager. Trowa remained working at the circus. Quatre inherited his father's business. Heero became an archeologist, digging up old MS and opened a museum filled with MS and MS parts. Wufei joined the preventers and helped keep the peace.  
  
Heero started his quest by searching out his original Gundam, Wing Gundam. This Gundam was found whole in an abandoned, under water OZ base. The Gundam looked as if it was just repaired. It was shimmering as if it was just polished, the energy canisters on the rifle were recharged, and the beam sabers were recharged. Also in the base Heero found fully functional OZ-06MS (Leo), OZ-07AMS (Aeries), OZ-07MS (Targos), OZ-08MMS (Cancer), OZ- 09MMS (Pisces), and OZ-12SMS (Taurus). Surprisingly Heero also found fully restored OZ-13MSX1 (Vayeate) and OZ-13MSX2 (Mercurius). In the computers of the base Heero found plans for the OZ-00MS, OZ-00MS2, and OZ-00MS2B (Tallgeese, Tallgeese II, and Tallgeese). Heero copied all of the information from the base's computers onto a disk. This information included the locations of other OZ research labs, and the plans for the three Tallgeese models.  
  
Heero removed the combat systems from all of the suits that he found in the underwater base. With Quatre's help Heero built all of the Tallgeese models. Heero opened up the museum. He used the profit from the museum to search the OZ facilities from the underwater base. In one of these bases Heero found a fully restored OZ-13MS (Gundam Epyon). Within another Heero found a semi-functional OZ-16MSX-D (Scorpio). Heero added the two units to his museum. Now it was time for Heero's hardest task yet. Heero started to salvage together whatever parts of Death Scythe Hell, Heavy Arms, Sand Rock, Altron, and Wing Zero. Heero salvaged what parts of the Gundams he could, restored them as best he could and placed them on display. Heero sat back for a few years taking care of the museum and getting rich. Eventually he hired digging crews and started to dig up MS from past generations.  
  
Soon there were MS dating back to the days of the One year War of UC00-79. Heero died at the age of 100. His museum was passed on to his son. His son started to study the suits. Heero's son Thomas was fascinated with what made a Mobile Suit work. He studied all of the suits in the museum. After he had memorized the specs of each suit he began design five new suits based upon the designs of his father's, Duo's, Wufei's, and Trowa's Gundams. 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Need for New Gundams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~a brief background of Thomas Yuy~  
  
Thomas was tall, had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and was muscular yet still thin in frame. Thomas more laid back and relaxed than Heero but possessed Heero's fighting spirit. He took a liking to dark colors. He usually wore jeans that were black a dark shade of blue that weren't that baggy but were baggy. He wore shirts that ranged in color from dark gray to blood red and had a black leather jacket with a maroon silk inner lining.  
  
Heero had never actually told Thomas that he was one of the Gundam pilots. Tom did have his suspicions. Once while Tom was still in school he was doing a report on the Libra Crisis. In his history book it was written that the Wing Zero chased Libra and was in full sight when the fragment of the base was destroyed. Heero looked down at the book and let a 'That's not how it happened' slip out. Also several times Tom had caught his dad staring up at the Wing Zero and once heard him say something to the effect of 'It was fun piloting you while it lasted'.  
  
A few days after Heero passed peacefully in his sleep Thomas found out the truth. Duo, who was as healthy as a horse, and still acting the way he did when he was 16 told Thomas everything. Duo and Trowa were the last of the Gundam pilots left. Heero had just died, Quatre died in a freak accident while taking a tour of one of his factories. Wufei was on a solo mission when his ship got caught in a meteor shower and blew up. Trowa's constant exercise kept him healthy and feeling young.  
  
~main story~  
  
Thomas was sitting in his office with his computer in front of him. He was designing a mobile suit. It had almost the same body as the same Death Scythe Hell with a dark red and black color scheme. The legs and arms (basically anywhere that is white on Death Scythe) were black. The wings were blood red and it's torso was a maroon color with black streaks forming an "x" on the abdominal section of the torso with the cockpit door in the center of it. On its arms were buster shields the right side was the same buster shield that Death Scythe had and the left arm was a beam projectile. On its back on the right side was a beam saber. There were boosters on the back of its legs. On either side of the suit at its waist was a ten missile, missile pod. In the right hand was a beam rifle that can be stored on the back unit hidden by the wings.  
  
The view switched a MS to fighter unit. This mobile suit had a core fighter. The core fighter was the back unit and wings. From the back unit a nose unfolded and extended. The beam rifle had turned so its barrel was pointing in the same direction the nose was, giving the fighter a weapon to use. The wings were folded forming an atmospheric re-entry shield.  
  
Again the view changed. This time it switched to the cockpit. This cockpit wasn't like any standard MS cockpit. When in core fighter mode it had a normal cockpit, one seat with three screens in front of, to the left of, and right of the seat, and hand controls. When switched to mobile suit mode the seat moved back and a panel opened in the floor leading to a bubble like container in the torso part of the mobile suit. When inside of the bubble the pilot was suspended in the center. Wireless link-up units for the pilot's forearms and lower legs were suspended in bubble. These parts when worn by the pilot enabled the suit to move in unison with the pilot. The suit's cameras displayed images on the walls of the bubble.  
  
Thomas clicked the save button on his computer. A window with a little CD and progress par came up on the screen. The CD started spinning and the progress bar stared to fill up. The window said 'writing Gundam Diablo specifications to disk' above the progress bar. Tom ejected the disk when the file finished saving and looked up from his computer. There was a girl leaning against the door way. She was big chested, had on baggy blue jeans, a white short sleeved shirt with 'Tough Girl' printed on the front, a spike bracelet, and a backwards navy blue cap with a white patch over the visor part with 'Number 1 Bitch' printed on it. She had light brown hair braided down to her waist; brown eyes, and had an easy-going look on her face.  
  
Tom looked at the girl and the both of them laughed. "You know you don't have to sneak in here Kim. Just call and I'll have security buzz you in."  
  
Kim still laughing replied, "Yeah I know but it's more fu sneaking in. So I see you're still working on that computer game."  
  
"Yeah I just finished designing the last mobile suit for the game. Now I need to create the characters, story line, and game engine, all of that fun stuff."  
  
Kim smiled. "For the son of the perfect soldier you have some interesting hobbies."  
  
"Yeah well in times of peace soldiers aren't needed. MS aren't needed either."  
  
Kim looked shocked. "You mean you haven't heard? A group of militant revolutionaries from colony L-9 declared the colonies independence and declared war on the rest of the colonies and earth. So far no MS have been used but they are slowly taking over colonies."  
  
Tom was surprised at the recent news. "I've been in here for so long I haven't listened to the news in a few days. Kim I have a feeling that these people are going to deploy MS soon. Do you still keep in contact with Christine Winner?"  
  
"Yeah, I also keep in contact with Chris and Fred also. Why do you ask?"  
  
Tom looked at the disk in his hand. "I originally designed these Gundams for a video game but now they might be needed to keep the peace. Christine's family business can provide the resources needed to build Diablo and the other Gundams I designed."  
  
Kim held up a key ring. "Let's go. If we are going to get from here, L-1, to L-3 to pick up Fred then to L-5 to get Chris, and make our way back to L- 4 we gotta hurry."  
  
Tom got up, closed his computer (it's a lap-top) put it and the disk in his back pack, put on his jacket and ran to the space port with Kim. They had to hurry before anyone found out what they were doing and/or before the people from L-9 used MS. 


	3. Chapter 3

A New Need for New Gundams  
  
A/N: Okay Heero dieing at 100 kinda would make evry1 a little old so I'll change it so that he was killed at a dig site that collapsed when he was 42. Quatre and Wufei died at about the same age. So Tom and the others will be about 19, 20 years old.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tom and Kim left the office building and began to head for the space port. As they neared the space port there was a shake all over the colony. Tom took out his computer. He opened up a surveillance program. Views of outside the colony were on the screen. The cameras on the outside of the colony started to move around and eventually spotted something. A large dark figure was spotted climbing to the bay door of the colony. It reached the opening and climbed in. At least 40 more dark figures follower it inside.  
  
By the time they reached the star port a group of 41 MS was standing guard. These MS were not like any MS seen to date. They looked like old fashion GM mobile suits but had large boosters on their backs, large, long barreled cannons in their hands and had rocket launchers mounted on their shoulders. Their heads looked like a Leo's head. The suits were covered in a mirror like substance blending them in with their surroundings. They were only visible in the colony because of their camera lens (it was red), and their weapons and boosters.  
  
A soldier was walking around on foot with a picture of Thomas. He was asking random people if they knew who he was. Eventually he came up to the car Kim and Tom were in.  
  
The soldier looked at Kim, who was in the driver's seat. "Do you know this man?"  
  
The soldier then looked at the passenger seat and drew his gun. "Thomas Yuy step out of the car now. We want the new MS files you have been working on."  
  
Tom's smile left his face and the same face his father made came upon his face. "Kim move."  
  
Kim reclined her chair back. Tom drew out a gun and shot the soldier. Kim returned her seat to the up-right position and floored the gas pedal hitting at least 3 foot soldiers.  
  
Kim drove into the space port and into a black and white transport. Kim jumped out of the car and quickly closed and locked the carrier's cargo bay door.  
  
Tom went up to the cockpit and turned on the engines. The carrier took off. To try to stop Tom and Kim from escaping the invading soldiers started to close the blast doors in the space port. Tom pushed the carrier faster and faster, just barely clearing the doors.  
  
Tom plotted a course for Colony L-3, to get Fred Barton.  
  
~info on Fred Barton~  
  
Fred is a tall with medium length reddish/brown hair. He has hazel. Fred worked with Trowa in the circus until he was 16. At that age he decided to go work at a casino as a black jack dealer. Trowa really didn't care what his kid did as long as he was happy. Fred became a well known card shark. He too was easy going and relaxed but had his dad's fighting spirit. Fred has a muscular build but wears extremely baggy clothes to cover it up.  
  
~back to the main story~  
  
In a few hours they reached Colony L-3. The colony hadn't been occupied yet. Kim and Tom took the car and started to drive to the casino where Fred worked. When they reached the casino Fred was at his black jack table about to start a new game.  
  
Kim grabbed Fred's shoulder. "Yo Freddy boy get your ass out of this damn casino and come with us."  
  
Fred, stiff shuffling the deck, turned his head to look at Kim. "Kim, I see you're still as rude as usual. Tom long time no see how've you been?"  
  
Tom still had his 'Heero' face on. "We don't have time for pleasantries. The army from L-9 just took L-1 and had MS. I know that your dad raised you like a soldier and we're going to need your help to take them out. With full access to the MS museum on L-1 the army has extensive information on almost every MS all the way back to UC-0079. Now you can come with us on your own free will or we'll take you with force. You chose."  
  
Fred had a stern look on his face. "I was going to say screw you but when you put it that way I guess I'll go with you." Fred looked over at the front desk. "Yo Emma I'm quitting this low-pay job!"  
  
Kim and Tom walked out of the casino and Fred went into the back to change out of his casino uniform of black slacks, a long sleeved white dress shirt, a red vest, and a red bow tie; and empty his locker.  
  
Kim and Tom were standing out side of the casino waiting for Fred. Fred came out the casino dressed in pair of baggy beige pants (I mean BAGGY, a homeless family could live in these pants), a black cotton sweater (it had a zipped down the middle and was more like a jacket) with a hood, a black beanie that said 'Bad Ass' in white calligraphy, and head phones around his neck. "So where are we going now?"  
  
Tom was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed. "We're going to L-5 to get Chris."  
  
Kim was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. "What is Chris doing these days any way?"  
  
Fred scratched his chin. "Last time I talked to him he was training. I think he said he was working as a mechanic to pay the rent."  
  
Tom looked at his watch. "We better hurry. Those soldiers definitely secured L-1 and tracked us down. I'm guessing their half way here already."  
  
Kim jumped up off the floor. "Let's go. After we get Chris we still got to get to L-4."  
  
Kim got in her car. She put the roof down roof. Tom climbed in the front seat and Fred jumped in the back seat. Kim floored the gas pedal rushing to the star port.  
  
They reached the carrier and took off just in time. As they were leaving the colony 40 mobile suits and a transport ship entered the colony. Tom piloted the carrier to L-5. They entered the colony and checked at the colony's dojo. Chris was not there so they checked every auto shop on the colony. Chris was no where to be found.  
  
Tom looked at Fred. "Where's his apartment?"  
  
Again Fred scratched his chin. "It's on the upper north side of the colony."  
  
Kim made a sharp left turn on a street. "Well then maybe we'll find him there."  
  
They continued to drive north. They passed a cemetery on the way and they saw Chris up on top of a hill. Kim pulled over and she, Tom, and Fred got out of the car and walked up to their friend.  
  
Tom grabbed Chris's shoulder. "Chris we need to talk."  
  
Chris turned around. "It's about those people from L-9 isn't it? I figured you would be coming so I came to father for guidance. I've decided to go with you so let's leave now."  
  
Kim blinked almost 5 times in a period of two seconds. "Wow you were the hardest to find yet you were the quickest to talk into leaving with us."  
  
Fred put his ear phones on and his music was blasting.  
  
Tom rolled his eyes. "We don't have any time for goofing around you two. Let's get over to L-4.  
  
~Info on Chris Chang~  
  
Chris hair is short, brown with blond tips, and spiked. He wears a navy blue mechanic's jumper with the right strap hanging down revealing a black muscle shirt. He carries a ninja blade on his back and a katana blade at his side. Before his dad died he was a HUGE party maniac. After his dad died he became real serious with his training and became a master at the two sword style. He visits his fathers at least once a day but tries to get there twice every day, and three times on the anniversary of Wufei's death. 


	4. Chapter 4

A New Need for New Gundams  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Just as they reached the car a soldier jumped out from an ally near by with a rifle. "Thomas Yuy, hand over the computer disk now."  
  
In a matter of seconds, Chris drew his ninja sword, jumped in the air, flipped around and landed behind the soldier, and slit his neck. He put the sword away. "We have to hurry. I've got a small shuttle hidden near by."  
  
By this time more soldiers showed up and were firing.  
  
Fred had his head phones off and was firing back with a hand gun. "Lead the way bro."  
  
Chris hit a button in the ground next to his father's grave. The land next to the grave in a five foot radius started to descend. The land was an elevator. When it stopped they jumped off and it went back up. As it was going up Tom shot the button so the soldiers couldn't follow.  
  
The room they were in was large and dark. The lights slowly turned on revealing that they were in an underground hanger. Once all the lights were on Kim realized a strange looking thing in the room. It was large and green. It looked much like a dragon's head with yellow fangs on the sides of its mouth.  
  
Tom looked down at the shuttle. "That's one of Altron Gundam's dragon arms. What was left of Altron in the museum was missing its left dragon arm. I guess Wufei had it turned into a shuttle when he realized it didn't blow up."  
  
Chris climbed into the shuttle. "That's right. He had this thing made as the family's private shuttle and built this as the family's private hanger with its own private entrance."  
  
Kim jumped in and Fred followed her. They both joined Chris in the cockpit.  
  
Tom heard the elevator start up again. He got in the shuttle very quickly. As soon as he entered he moved to the rear of the shuttle, plugged his computer in, and loaded up his Gundam information. "I'm going to have to make some modifications to these Gundams. Well I'll start with making them sleeker so the speed can be increased. Second I'll add gravitational or anti-gravitational stabilizers in so it they can be used in both space and on earth."  
  
Tom pulled up the Diablo file. He changed the wings. They were still bat wings but were more like the wings on Wing Zero, long, narrow, and semi- flexible instead of short, wide, and rigid. The shoulders were rounded a bit but still kept their main shape.  
  
"Well that deals with Diablo, now for Gundam Seraphim."  
  
Tom saved the file on Diablo and closed it. The file that opened was of a mobile suit that had a slender feminine form to it. It was white, red, and blue with small hints of yellow at certain places. The torso was white. Another layer of armor came down over the torso, forming a 'top' if this were a real person. It was blue with yellow lines coming down from the shoulders, meeting in the upper center of the torso (if this was a real person they would meet at the girls boobs). The lines touched and formed one extremely short line then split into 2 lines again. They continued down a little passed the suit's waist. In the back it was all one piece, no breaks except for the neck and at the bottom of the piece. The cockpit entrance was in the break space formed by the two lines above the waist but under the single line. From the suits waist to half way down the suit's thigh was a red skirt. From below the skirt to the knee was white. From the knee down the rest of the leg was red, forming a 'boot'. At the toe of the boot and at the top of the knee were white lines. The shoulders like they were part of the blue layer on the torso. They were rounded squarish figures, blue, and had a yellow trim along them. Below the shoulder was white until the elbow. From the elbow to the end of the arm was red forming a 'glove'. There was a white line at the elbow. On the back were angel wings exactly like the Wing Zero's. Covered by the wings was a set of really powerful boosters which enabled flight. From the unit's head long metallic blond 'hair' flourished. Unlike most hair on feminine mobile suits which is usually fixed in place, and rigid, this suit's hair was made out of an extremely strong and extremely flexible metal which is used to make things like heat whips for suits like the Tallgeese III and Epyon.  
  
This suit had no visible weapons. Its main weapon was stored in its hands. Beam generators were located in the suits arms allowing beam energy to be fired from the unit's hands. Smaller generators were also located next the cameras in the eyes allowing eye lasers to be fired, and a beam saber is stored on the inside of the left wing. Vulcan cannons were mounted on the unit's head. The wings can be closed to create an atmospheric re-entry shield, just like the Wing Zero. Also this suit was equipped with the Zero System, under request of a person who was going to be portrayed in the game that was going to pilot the unit (Kim). This unit had the same cockpit system as Diablo Gundam and the core fighter was made of the back unit and the white layer of the torso (the part under the blue layer).  
  
Tom added the anti-gravitational stabilizer and saved the file.  
  
Kim walked out from the cockpit and went over to Tom. "What are you doing all the way back here?"  
  
Tom looked up at his big chested friend. "I was running a scanning program when we ran into those MS back on L-1. The calculated statistics of one of those suits averaged to be about as strong as the Wing Zero and Epyon combined. The Gundams I designed are way stronger than that but they have full access to my main computer at the museum which has data on all of the suits I designed, except for the Gundams. I also have designs for extremely powerful weapons and power-up modules. Not to mention they have full access to all of those fully functional OZ suits. All they need to do is re-install the battle systems and they have an army."  
  
"So what are you doing to the Gundam files," Kim asked looking at the screen.  
  
"I'm adding a few things to them, increasing their speed, energy out put, things like that."  
  
Kim turned around. "We'll be at L-4 in a few hours. We'll call you if anything happens. You do the same."  
  
Kim went back to the cockpit and sat down. Tom went back to his work. He opened the file that said Assassin Gundam.  
  
This suit was almost all black except small patches of red and navy blue. It looked much like a ninja warrior. It was completely round at places like the shoulders and the top of the head. This increased the suits aerodynamics so it could move faster. At the ankles and wrists there were think bands of a navy blue metal. On the torso there was a navy blue line crossing over the suit's chest (from the left shoulder down the right side of its waist) and a shorter line from the right shoulder to the center of the other line. The two lines formed a 'y' on the suit's chest. At the suit's left hip was a beam saber and another beam saber was located on the suit's back. The back unit had small boosters with moderate strength. They weren't strong enough to enable flight but could keep the suit suspended in the air for a few minutes. Boosters were also located at the bottom of the suit's feet and on the back of its legs. The head had a navy blue mask covering most of the face. The only things on the head that were visible were the red eyes and main camera.  
  
Besides the two beam sabers the suit had Vulcan cannons mounted on its head and shoulders. The bands on its wrists could be extended and used as heat whips. The cockpit was mobile trace and a Core Lander was used.  
  
Tom added in the anti-gravitational stabilizers and increased the output of the boosters so it could be used in space.  
  
Tom saved this file and proceeded to open up another. This file was labeled Gundam Pyro.  
  
This Gundam looked like a mix between a Z'Gok and Gundam Heavy Arms. It had the legs of a Z'Gok but they were just a little bit more slender. From the knee down the legs were red and from the knee to the hip area the leg is black. The hip area is red. Its torso was a mix of the two suits. The torso was like Heavy Arms and the Z'Gok. It was mostly like Heavy Arms but it was narrow at the waist and went out and became wide at the shoulder joint like the Z'Gok. The front of the torso was mainly red but it had small portions that were yellow that went into the sides which were yellow. Gundam Pyro's shoulders were exactly identical to the shoulders of Heavy Arms without the missile launchers and the spikes were half the length of the spikes on Heavy Arms' shoulders. After the elbow the arm was modeled after the Z'Gok. It had the three claws for the hand on both arms and the gun barrel in the middle. The shoulders were red with yellow lines on them. The arm from the shoulder to the elbow was red and from the elbow to the claws the arm was red. The claws were white. The head had a mask over the face only showing the blue eyes. The mask was black and the rest of the head was red.  
  
Inside of the suit's hands were beam generators. Beam guns could be fired from its hands. Or the claws would close leaving a small opening and the generators could make beam sabers. Besides the beam weapons the hands also contained flame throwers. Besides the hands the back unit had missile pods on it. On the sides of the back unit there were two laser cannons. When in use they un-fold and rest on the suit's shoulders. The unit has a weak strength booster that doesn't allow it to stay airborne for longer than a few seconds. The suit has marine capabilities like the Z'Gok. The cockpit is a standard cockpit without a core fighter.  
  
Tom stared at this suit. "Because of its marine systems I don't need to change much. All I need to do is recalibrate the marine stabilizers so that they serve their purpose in space as well."  
  
Tom re-calculated the stabilization systems and increased the out put of the boosters. He saved the file and closed it.  
  
There was one more Gundam left. This unit was called Tsunami Gundam.  
  
Tsunami Gundam looked exactly like Sand Rock. Tsunami Gundam is an upgraded and enhanced Sand Rock. It had all of the basic armaments as Sand Rock. Besides those standard armaments it had long and slender shields attached to either shoulder. Long barreled beam pistols hung from either side of the Gundam's hips. The boosters were notably larger that any Gundam's boosters in history. They were out to the side of the back unit behind the shoulders. They were bigger and more powerful than the boosters on Tallgeese.  
  
These boosters added to the greatest aspect of Tsunami Gundam. The suit had a mobile armor mode. When in mobile armor mode the suit's waist would bend backward and the legs would stretch out over the back in between the boosters and the feet would stretch out past the head and fold down covering it. The shields covered the Gundam's arms. The beam pistols would be propped on top of the mobile armor and pointed forward. The heat shotels were on the bottom of the mobile armor (the torso faces down) and projected out past the shields and.  
  
Tom calibrated the stabilizers of the unit in MS mode. The boosters were strong enough that they didn't need any adjustments. Tom also added a collapsible clip re-loader for the beam pistols on the back unit (if you've ever seen Tomb Raided [the movie] it is like the thing Lara uses to re-load her guns).  
  
"Well that's the last of them," Tom said with a smile. Tom saved the last file and shut down the computer. He put the disk and computer away and joined the others in the bridge.  
  
Fred was sitting next to the door and looked up as Tom entered. "Well look who decided to join us. We were beginning to think you died back there."  
  
Kim was on the phone and chatting away. Chris was taking a nap in his chair.  
  
Tom took a seat next to Fred. "How much longer until we reach the colony?"  
  
Fred looked at his watch. "In about 10 minutes. Kim's talking to Christine about the situation. Christine said she could have the Gundams built in a few days."  
  
Tom had a look of relief on his face. "That's good. Because look who is on TV."  
  
The leader of the attacking army was broadcasting a message over the TV. He was dressed in military fatigues and was informing the nations of the world that they had 3 days to surrender or the army will use MS to take the land be force; starting with the Dorlian estate in Europe. ~message is actually 20 minutes long but I gave you a summery of what hi said use your imagination to make the rest of it~  
  
Fred looked at Tom. "Dude I hope these Gundams you're gonna have Christine build will be strong enough to fight off an army of MS."  
  
Tom smiled. "We'll do fine."  
  
The shuttle entered the colony through a private entrance. Kim and Chris walked off first followed by Fred and Tom. They were met by a woman who had short blond hair and was muscularly built. 


	5. Chapter 5

A New Need for New Gundams  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kim was the 1st to approach Christine. Kim and Christine had been best friends from a young age. The two of them hugged exchanged and exchanged hellos. Christine then proceeded to say hi to Chris. Chris extended his hand formally and said hello.  
  
Christine laughed. "Damn Chris why do you have to be so serious? I mean it's me. We've known each other since we were in diapers."  
  
Chris laughed as well. "I guess you're right. How've you been?"  
  
"I've been fine." Christine said with a smile.  
  
Christine's attention was drawn to Fred. Something hit the play button on his CD player and his music turned on. "I see you still listen to that stuff."  
  
Fred gave Christine a look. "So what, you got a problem with it you can kiss my ass."  
  
Tom was leaning up against a wall and coughed. "Enough with the hellos. Let's get down to business. We have three days to produce five Gundams."  
  
Christine gave Tom a stern look. "Well if it isn't good old Tom to suck all the joy out of a room. This has to be a recent development because you were always in one club or another on Friday and Saturday nights."  
  
There was a brief silence in the room.  
  
Christine turned to face the door to one of her factories. "Follow me. I have 5 work bays set aside for the construction of the Gundams. We just have to load the plans for the Gundams and they're as good as done."  
  
Christine walked out of the hanger and the others followed.  
  
~info on Christine Winner~  
  
Okay people when you hear Christine is Quatre's daughter you automatically think girly girl. You're wrong however. Christine was disgusted with how much of a wimp her dad was. Christine has an 'if you get me pissed I suggest you run' attitude. She works out every morning before breakfast and every night after dinner. She's a kick boxer and has been known to kick the ass of anyone who pisses her off at a club. Christine goes clubbing every weekend and on week nights she is always at some house party.  
  
Christine keeps her hair short. She usually wears jeans, a tank top and a blue denim jacket.  
  
~Back to the main story~  
  
Christine led the others into a large computer room over looking 5 construction bays.  
  
"Okay Tom, load the files and watch the machines work." Christine looked at her friend and smiled.  
  
Tom took out the disk and inserted it into a computer. There were 5 screens in front of him, labeled 1 through 5.  
  
A Gundam came to view on each of the screens. Tom hit the 'enter' key and mechanical arms in the work bays came to life building the suits.  
  
An alarm went off in the room.  
  
Christine turned on a surveillance camera and watched the main screen. MS were entering the colony. Christine started typing something on the console. She activated the security system preventing anyone from entering the part of the colony they were in.  
  
Kim looked at Tom. "This was the last colony they needed to take until the Death Blade (the people from L-9) had full control of the colonies."  
  
Tom looked at the construction bays. "They'll start sending troops to earth to prepare for their attack."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Because of the occupation of the colony Tom and the others were stuck in that room until the Gundams were complete.  
  
Three days came and went. The day of the attack came and the Gundams were almost done. The bodies were completed now the computer systems needed to be installed.  
  
Down on Earth an army of RX-78NT-1 (Gundam Alex) was attacking the Dorlian Estate. A small group of Leos and Taurus was trying to withstand the army of enhanced MS but not doing well. In a matter of hours the aggressing army would reach the mansion and take it.  
  
Everyone in the computer room was asleep except for Tom. He stayed awake looking at his creations standing before him. The only thing left was to load Assassin Gundam, Gundam Pyro, and Tsunami Gundam into re-entry pods and they would be ready to leave.  
  
Tom closed his eyes and fell asleep at midnight due to the fact he was so tired.  
  
There was a buzzing in the room coming from the computer. It woke up Tom. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 2 in the morning. On the screen in front of him Tom saw in big letters 'Gundam Construction Complete'.  
  
Tom yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yo everyone get your asses up. The Gundams are finished and we need to get to earth.  
  
Everyone woke up and headed for the construction bay except for Tom. He stayed behind to get his computer disk and remove the blast doors that separated the 5 bays.  
  
When Tom caught up to the others they were waiting for him in the now one large construction bay.  
  
Fred looked at Tom. "Which suits do we take?"  
  
Tom regained his 'Heero' look. "Fred you take Gundam Pyro. Chris Assassin Gundam's fighting system is calibrated for you so you take that unit. Christine you take out Tsunami Gundam. Kim Gundam Seraphim is your suit; Diablo is mine."  
  
Fred, Chris, and Christine entered the re-entry pods while Tom and Kim entered the cockpits of their suits.  
  
The door to Tom's cockpit closed. It was completely dark inside the cockpit. The only light was from little blue lights on the link-up units. Tom put on the units in the cockpit and all of the screens on the bubble wall came to life.  
  
The Gundam's red eyes began to shine and the wings on the suit opened. The eyes on Gundam Seraphim's eyes began to shine as well and its wings opened. Both suits drew their beam sabers and slashed open a large hole in the wall of the construction bay giving the Gundams a way out of the colony. The three re-entry pods went first followed by Seraphim and then Diablo. Tom and Kim closed their suits' wings and began the plummet to Earth. 


	6. Chapter 6

A New Need for New Gundams  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Fred sat in the cockpit of his Gundam. He had a copy of the blueprints in front of him. "Dude this thing has a CD player built into it!"  
  
Fred ejected the CD tray and put in a CD. His music started blasting in the cockpit. "This Gundam's the best."  
  
Chris was sitting in the upper part of the cockpit. "The only thing I see in this cockpit is a steering wheel. There are no weapon controls in here."  
  
Christine had the computer on and was checking out all the weapons her suit had. "Guns, guns, guns; this suit has the best weapons you can imagine!"  
  
The radio went on in all three suits. Tom was on the screen. "I take it you are pleased with your suits."  
  
Chris looked at Tom like he was crazy. "How do you expect me to fight in this thing if there are no weapon controls?"  
  
Tom had a smirk on his face. "When you are ready to fight you'll see."  
  
Kim came on the radio also. "Okay guys we're going to need you guys to use your suits' specialty functions to break through the army and get to the Dorlian Estate. Fred We want you to head for the ocean and dive. You'll find a tunnel leading to the bay underwater."  
  
Tom continued explaining the plan. "Chris you're going to sneak up on their signal boosting stations and take them out. That will sever their communications with the colonies and cut down the range of their radar and sonar. Finally Christine, you go right into MA mode and mow down as many suits as you can."  
  
The other in the pods agreed.  
  
Fred asked a question. "What are you 2 going to do?"  
  
Kim was the 1st to respond. "I'm going to land in front of the estate and do my best to keep the army at bay.  
  
Tom gave the final part of the plan. "I'm going to fly over head and take out as many as I can. Then I'm going to go help Kim."  
  
There was a violent shaking as they began to enter the atmosphere.  
  
Fred was freaking out. "What was that?"  
  
Christine answered his question quickly to calm him down. "We just began our entrance into the atmosphere. The pods will re-adjust themselves so we can have a smooth entry."  
  
Chris was still very calm. "The pods will also increase their speed so we can reach the surface as quick as possible."  
  
Chris was right. The re-entry pods' thrusters activated and they began to accelerate at a great speed. In a mater of moments all 5 suits were safely in the atmosphere.  
  
The first suit to leave was Gundam Pyro. The bottom of the pod opened and the Gundam dove in head 1st into the water. Next was Tsunami Gundam. The whole pod broke into 4 pieces and the suit emerged. Its eyes opened and the boosters flared to life keeping the suit in the air. The Gundam then transformed into MA mode and went towards the invading army.  
  
Assassin Gundam remained in the pod until it was really close to the ground. When it was about 100 feet in the air the pod broke into 4 parts and the suit as revealed. The panel in the bottom of the Core Lander opened and Chris dropped into the lower part of the cockpit. The mobile trace system activated. Assassin Gundam flipped in the air and landed on its left knee and its hands on the ground. Its red eyes opened and the Gundam stood up and turned invisible.  
  
Kim closed all radio links except the one to Tom. "Well you ready to lower our shields and join the others?"  
  
Tom opened his wings. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
Kim laughed. "Definitely, let's take those bitches down!"  
  
Tom radioed the others. "Take out the enemy suits only. Leave all the estate's suits in tact. Fine tune your radio frequencies so that we can only communicate with each other. I'll radio the defensive general and tell him the frequency."  
  
Assassin came up to the 1st signal tower.  
  
"It's time to test out these weapons."  
  
Chris flicked his right wrist activating the heat whip on his right arm.  
  
The band on the Gundam's right wrist unraveled. Assassin's right arm pointed at the tower and the whip extended and wrapped around the tower.  
  
"Say good bye to your radar."  
  
Chris activated the whip's heat generators. The whip turned red hot and cut through the tower.  
  
Chris retracted the whip and dashed over to the next tower.  
  
This tower was guarded by one suit.  
  
"Say good bye to your life soldier."  
  
Chris fired his Vulcan guns and pierced the enemy suit's armor making it explode. The explosion took out the tower.  
  
"Apparently when they mass-produced Alex they held back on the armor plating"  
  
Chris looked at his map of the estate. "2 relay towers down 1 to go."  
  
The Gundam jumped up on the air and the boosters flared to life. The Gundam was pushed to the last tower.  
  
When the Gundam landed Chris the Gundam came back into view.  
  
Assassin drew its two beam sabers and cut through the final relay tower.  
  
Chris opened his radio link to Tom. "All signal booster towers destroyed. I'm going to start heading for the mansion."  
  
~ Meanwhile under water~  
  
As soon as Gundam Pyro hit the water Fred switched to his marine operating systems. Just as he was told he saw a tunnel in the rocks.  
  
Pyro's boosters, which were switched to marine propulsion mode, activated and Pyro began moving to the tunnel. The tunnel wasn't natural. Its walls were to perfectly round and it had lights strung through it.  
  
The tunnel was fairly long. According to the compass he was heading north and then abruptly went west. When the suit finally exited the tunnel Fred saw ships above him. The suit stopped moving and it set foot on the bottom of the bay.  
  
Fred activated a periscope function so he could see the surface. "Now let's see who owns these ships."  
  
To no surprise the ships were owned by the Death Blade.  
  
Fred had a sinister smile. "It's time to make a whole fleet of Titanics in this bay."  
  
Pyro's arms pointed the beam cannon at the ships.  
  
"By my guess I would say the biggest ship is the MS carrier."  
  
Pyro fired 6 consecutive beams from each hand. Hundreds of MS spilled into the bay from the hole Fred punched in the hull of the ship.  
  
"Now I would say the ship with the most armor is the ammunition carrier. I'm going to need to increase the power of the cannon to pierce that hull."  
  
Pyro's claws closed a little bit. This increased the magnification of the beams from the cannon. The Gundam unloaded 6 consecutive shots from each arm. When the ship didn't burst in flames he unloaded another 6. The beams pierced and ignited the ammunition. The ship burst into flames but as it sank the fire went out.  
  
"Now, to deal with the ship that could be of the most use to us, the supply ship. Now by seeing how much of the hull is underwater I would guess they have some MS parts on board or have the raw materials to make MS."  
  
The claws on Pyro closed leaving only a small opening. The beam sabers were activated.  
  
"I don't want to damage any of the parts on the ship. We could use them later on."  
  
The boosters on the Gundam flared to life. Pyro went up to the ship ant cut two holes in the hull. Crates began to spew from the hole like blood spews from a cut. The ship sank and joined its other two comrades on the bottom of the bay.  
  
Red activated his radio. "The bay is secure. I've managed to capture some enemy suits and a supply ship; well sort of. Does fucking up the ship enough to sink it but not damaging any of the cargo count as capturing it?"  
  
Tom replied to Fred. "I guess so. I've already made contact with the Dorlian estate. I'm sending some suits and soldiers over to the bay. Bring up as many suits from the bottom of the bay that you can and wait for them to get there. When they arrive head for the mansion."  
  
~Meanwhile in the air~  
  
Christine was in the air in MA mode. "Well look at that, a whole group of MS for me to practice my aim on."  
  
On her screen the crosshairs were fixing on 2 MS. She locked on to them and fired her beam pistols. The blasts pierced the reactors of both suits causing a huge explosion. The explosion took out a few MS.  
  
"Well look at that."  
  
Tsunami Gundam swooped down with its blades extended and ready for attack. The blades cut right through 2 MS.  
  
On the start of her clime, an enemy suit fired and hit one of the thrusters on the left booster. The MA wasn't able to clime for another raid.  
  
"Boy you better say you're sorry before I kill you."  
  
Christine turned her unit around and returned to MS mode. She had her shotels in her hands.  
  
"Why am I holding these things?"  
  
Tsunami placed the heat shotels in their holders on the back and dew its guns. "Die"  
  
Tsunami Gundam unloaded two rounds of ammo on the group of MS in her direct area. A suit came up from behind Christine and had a beam saber out ready for attack.  
  
Christine's suit alarmed her as to the suit coming up behind her.  
  
Tsunami turned around and pointed its gun at the enemy's cockpit and the other suit had one beam saber ready to pierce the reactor and another to pierce the cockpit.  
  
"You gonna put that gun away," the pilot of the other suit asked.  
  
Christine had her finger ready to pull the trigger. "Why should I?"  
  
The smoke cleared and revealed that the suit was Assassin Gundam.  
  
Chris answered Christine. "Because, if I die today I don't want it to be because of friendly fire."  
  
Christine put the gun back in its holster. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Chris smirked. "I activated night vision after I saw a gun coming for me. Come on, let's head for the mansion."  
  
~Meanwhile at the mansion~  
  
Gundam Seraphim was standing at the main gate of the mansion with its wings closed and head down.  
  
A small group of MS reached the mansion before the rest of the army.  
  
One of the soldiers in the newly mass produced suit radioed to Kim. "Who are you?"  
  
Gundam Seraphim's head lifted and looked right at the other suits. The eyes opened. "I am your worst nightmare."  
  
Gundam Seraphim's wings opened and its hands were glowing with beam energy. It pointed its arms towards the enemy suits. The beam cannons in the suit's hands fired upon the unsuspecting suits.  
  
The beam energy sliced right through the suits. From the battle field the explosions of the suits that had the misfortune of meeting Kim were visible.  
  
"All troops move in on the mansion," was called out by a soldier taking out a Leo.  
  
"I don't think so," Tom said as he landed in front of that soldier.  
  
Diablo drew its beam saber and cut through the suit.  
  
"Severing Blade," was heard from a distant corner of the battle field.  
  
A beam blade cut through an enemy suit. The blade split into 2. The 2 beams traveled in opposite directions cutting through several suits.  
  
There was a massive explosion that kicked up a lot of smoke. As the smoke began to clear the figure of a mobile suit kneeling on its left knee came into view. The suit had its arms stretched out and beam sabers were 5 times the usual length were in the hands. As the smoke settled the suit turned out to be Assassin Gundam.  
  
Chris turned on his radio. "Tom, hurry up. Kim is doing her best to keep the Death Blade armies at bay but she can't keep it up for long. Christine and Fred are almost out of ammo and I have no long range weapons."  
  
Tom looked at his map. "I think I can clear a path to the mansion."  
  
Diablo took to the air. Its boosters propelled it high into the air.  
  
Tom started to flip switches on his left arm link-up unit. "Step one, prepare weapons."  
  
Diablo's wings opened up and the underside of the wings faced the sky.  
  
"Step 2, activating solar collectors"  
  
Four disks on each wing moved revealing solar panels. The panels stared glowing.  
  
"Locking on target."  
  
Inside the cockpit Tom reached behind his back and grasped the air. Diablo did the same but grabbed its beam rifle.  
  
Diablo pointed the gun straight out in front of it. Diablo grabbed the rifle with both hands.  
  
"Target locked. Hell's Fire!"  
  
Diablo pulled the trigger on the beam rifle and an insanely powerful blast left the barrel clearing a path from its location all the way to the mansion.  
  
"Chris, get a move on. The army is already closing in on the mansion.  
  
~at the mansion~  
  
Seraphim was in the air with its wings open and solar panels collecting energy. Its hands were folded and its head was down. The beam generators enhanced by the solar power and started charging up beam energy in the suit's hands.  
  
"Target locked. Heaven's Light!"  
  
An insanely powerful blast was fired from the suit's folded hands. The beam took out only the front line of suits.  
  
Inside the cockpit Kim's monitors were popping up all over the place. "Shit the generator energy is down 45%. Fred where is Tom?"  
  
"I'm right here," Tom said as he and his Gundam soared over to where Kim was floating. Tom opened all of his radio channels. "Say guys, do you want to end this now?"  
  
Fred looked at his monitors. "My Vulcan ammo wells are down to 15%, missiles are empty, beam generators are at less than 10%, and flame throwers are at 85%. How about you Christine?"  
  
Christine looked at her monitors. "My acceleration rate is 75% due to damage to the left booster, and ammunition reserves are down to 5%. I only have half of my Vulcan ammo, one clip for each gun left in the pack, and the clips I have loaded now are less than half full."  
  
Chris called up his monitors. "Left heat whip is at 100% power, right heat whip is at 60%, my beam sabers are at 50% and declining, and my Vulcans are empty. You know Tom you need to add some long range weapons to this suit."  
  
"We'll deal with that later," Tom said while typing on the console on his left arm. "Kim, re-rout the energy from your beam saber recharging unit to the generators. Chris you put the beam sabers away and direct all power from the beam sabers and recharging units to the heat whip power cells."  
  
Kim looked at her radio com. screen. She saw Tom's face and knew what he had in mind. "Fred, Christine, and Chris, keep those guys busy for a few minutes. Tom and I need a little time to charge up for the neutralization cannon."  
  
Fred switched over to his flame throwers and started to scorch the enemy units. "No problem. I'll get the campfire ready."  
  
Gundam Seraphim and Diablo Gundam both started to gather solar energy again. Both suits started to glow due to the beam energy building up inside of them.  
  
Tom and Kim started reading off their solar energy meters in unison. "0%... 25%... 50%... 75%... 100%"  
  
Tom looked at his screen. His systems were locking on all the enemy suits on the battle field. "All Dorlian troops retreat to the mansion."  
  
Tom looked at Kim on his com screen. "Light and darkness."  
  
Kim looked at her com screen. Her systems were targeting all enemy suits as well. "Eternally separated, eternally united."  
  
Tom continued. "One can't exist without the other."  
  
Kim finished speaking. "When the two forces unite all will be destroyed."  
  
Tom and Kim looked at their main monitors. "Neutralization Cannon; Fire!"  
  
Vents at all of the suits' joints opened. Doors right above the cockpit opened revealing particle cannons on both suits. Diablo and Seraphim fired on the invading army. Everything in the way of the two enormous particle blasts was eradicated and an extremely bright flash of light resulted.  
  
The suits touched the ground and fell to their knees. Vents on the boosters, wings, head, and the sides of their arms and legs opened letting out enough steam to power a steam engine for a 4 years.  
  
Kim looked at her com screen. "There will be a great light."  
  
Tom looked out at what was the battle field. "And all will be gone." 


End file.
